


Calming Trance

by ChelleDoggo



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Fluff, Hypnotism, Not Shippy, Sibling Bonding, wholesome hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleDoggo/pseuds/ChelleDoggo
Summary: Deepak places himself and Dante into a hypnotic trance after the goth brother suffers a particularly severe panic attack. They use this opportunity to just relax and talk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Calming Trance

Dante slowly and laboriously pried open his eyelids.

_Hnngh...What happened...?_

He was laying on a big, soft, fluffy dog bed in the empty living room, but everything looked...strange...

Everything in the room – the walls, the floors, the furniture – seemed to be “moving.” Brightly-colored patterns swirled and shifted upon their surfaces. It was almost as if he was looking through a slowly moving kaleidoscope of warm colors and soft lights.

_Did...someone slip catnip in my kibble?_

The faint voices of pups playing in the backyard were far-off and echoey, as if they were in another plane of being from his own. Through the goth pup's ears rang a soft, calming, droning noise that made his brain tingle.

Dante wanted to attempt to get up, but his body wouldn't move even a tiny bit. It was as if he'd turned into a lifeless ragdoll. And yet he still felt some kind of warm energy flowing through his body, and a soft, gentle pressure on the sides of his head.

_Oh...Oh Dog...What's wrong with me? Okay...Think...What was I doing before this?_

...Dante's mind was a complete blank. It was as if he suddenly found himself in a dream with no real beginning.

_Am I...gonna die?...Am I already dead?...Did the world finally end...?_

“ _R e l a a a a a x . . .”_ A soft, familiar voice suddenly whispered into Dante's ears. The sound seemed to touch into his very brain and flow through his body.

Dante looked up to see what appeared to be his younger brother, Deepak. But, right now, he looked more like some sort of benevolent cosmic deity.

The zen pup's fur was glowing and cycling through different rainbow colors. The spots on his fur seemed to move around like globs of wax in a lava lamp. Kaleidoscopic mandala patterns shifted through his half-lidded eyes as he smiled gently down at his older brother.

“How are you feeling, brother...?” Deepak soothed gently in a reverberating, ethereal-sounding voice.

Dante struggled to make his lips move, but he managed to reply.

“Wh....What's...go...ing...on...?” the words slowly and weakly dripped from Dante's mouth, as if he were talking in his sleep. “Why...can't...I...move...?”

“Everything is okay, brother...” Deepak assured him as he gently stroked the goth's forehead. “You were having another panic attack, so I hypnotized you... _”_

“I'm...being...hypnotized...?” Dante mumbled confusedly. “N...No...W-wake...me...back...up...”

“You're not asleep, silly...” Deepak replied with a soft chuckle. “You're in a deep state of hypnotic consciousness...A state where your mind can be quiet and connect to the gentle vibrations of the universe...And I'm right in this state with you...”

“So...we're both...hypnotized?” Dante muttered. “Can't you just...bring us out of it?...Please...?”

“You don't want to come out of it yet...” Deepak quietly suggested as he hugged Dante. “You just want to relax and vibe for a while...It's okay...I'm right here with you...”

Dante couldn't even begin to fight the hypnotic suggestion in this state.

“I...just want to...vibe...” Dante softly affirmed. He plopped his head back down on the dog bed with a sigh.

_Jeez...As long as Deepak wants to keep us both under his spell, I'm stuck. Guess I'm in this for the long haul. Might as well just...enjoy it???_

Dante watched the psychedelic patterns of the living room swirl around in front of him as his younger brother continued hugging and caressing him.

_Man, all these trippy colors...Usually I'd find them so ugly, but...I'm kind of okay with them for some reason. They make my brain feel all...wobbly..._

“S-so...” Dante asked weakly. “What do we...do here...like this...?”

“We just relax and be in the present,” Deepak whispered, “In this state, we're free from all stressors and negative thoughts...We can just be silent and observe...or we can talk, if you want...”

“I...uhh...guess...we could talk...” Dante mumbled.

Deepak giggled serenely as he curled up closer to his brother and gazed into the ether.

“I often bring myself into this state of consciousness when I get a quiet moment,” the yin-yang pup explained. “It's such a spiritually healing experience, like I can hear the universe whispering in my ear. It's especially nice to be able to enter this state with one of my siblings for once.”

“Yeah...It's, uhh...nice...I guess...” Dante murmured, finding it a little easier to articulate sentences. “How...How do you even do this, anyway...?”

“It takes a lot of dedicated study and meditation,” Deepak answered. “Once I was able to master it, though, it was all worth it.”

“I...guess so...” Dante yawned. “I...I couldn't even think of a doomsday scenario if I tried...”

“That's to be expected,” Deepak nodded. “When you enter this state, all your negative emotions and thoughts are dulled down, allowing you to dwell in calm and serenity.”

“Heh...So...” Dante sighed. “How long...are you gonna hold me hostage here?”

Deepak chuckled softly. “I'm not 'holding you hostage,' brother. That panic attack you were having was pretty severe. You know you have issues with your blood pressure, right? I brought you here so your body could settle down and you could just relax and be happy for a while.”

The little pup looked up lovingly at his goth brother with his entranced kaleidoscope eyes.

“Plus,” he continued, “I like having this time with you, Dante. I know we don't see eye-to-eye on everything, but you're my brother, and I care about you a lot. Seeing you feeling calm and serene always makes me happy.”

Dante looked down at Deepak and couldn't help but grin. Even through the trippy lens of a psychedelic trance, that peaceful smile of his was enough to melt his little goth heart.

Suddenly, Dante found himself giggling uncontrollably. It was as if someone had leaked laughing gas into the room. Quiet, serene laughter poured from the goth nonstop like water flowing from a fountain.

Soon, Deepak joined in with his brother's contagious laughter.

“He...Hey...” Dante giggled. “Why...can't I stop...laughing...?”

“Ahhh...” Deepak sighed with a chuckle. “Your spirit is becoming lighter, brother. All that negative energy is lifting from you, allowing positive vibes to flow through you. Just allow yourself to feel it. Doesn't it feel lovely?”

Dante gazed up at the shifting colors of the ceiling and continued chuckling.

“Ye...yeah...” he replied quietly. “It feels...really...nice...”

The two brothers just lay there, breezily laughing for a while. Time just seemed to stand still for the both of them, and they were able to just enjoy the calm and inner quiet of this trance. Somehow, just being in the presence of one another made them both feel even more relaxed.

After what felt like hours upon blissful hours, Dante began to feel drowsy.

“Hey...” Dante murmured. “I kind of feel like...I just want to fall asleep right now...Is that a bad idea?”

“Not at all, brother,” Deepak whispered, hugging Dante warmly as he, too, began to doze off. “Just listen to the sound of my voice...Let yourself fall into serene slumber...When you wake up, you'll return to normal consciousness, feeling fully refreshed...”

The two brothers' eyelids slowly closed as Deepak continued to initiate them both into deep sleep.

“ _Let...us...drift...off...to..ge..ther..._ ” the zen pup whispered as they both slipped away into the serene silence of sleep.


End file.
